Pranks, Jokes and Parties
by HimeOumu
Summary: This is a very funny story, very random, very hyper. It is if there was no voldemort, please do read.i wish to dedicate this story to many of my friends, but most of all Kai. I never knew him, but i feel for his death. He did not deserve what happened
1. things to do at hogsmede

'Ron a little help would be nice!' Hermione snapped, as the trio spent the night locked in a room, sorting through there suitcases.

Ron sorted through some junk every now and then untill he found something of some interest to him.

Harry had rolled his eyes at his best friend several times that night, and did once again as he pulled out a few of Hermiones personal belongings. Ron held them up, and Hermione saw it and snatched it away going bright red.

'Err ... nice bra .. ' said Ron not thinking of anything else to say, and as he said it he stared at her chest.

'Ron!' was all she could manage to say as she went an even brighter red.

Harry was rolling around in laughter, and this annoyed Ron. Ron picked up another bra and threw it at Harry and it landed on his head, but didn't fall off. This made Harry laugh more, so much he was in tears, and Hermione go, if possible, even redder.

Ron himself, was now a dark shade of red. He started to search in another place, being very carefull to avoid more 'female stuff'. He looked through a few peiced of jewlery, and some other bits and peices, untill something caught his eyes.

'If you could go back and change one thing what will it be?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry continued searching through the contents of his suitcase.

'Wait ... RON!'

'Yes, Hermione'

Hermione looked in Ron's hands.

'I thought you said you returned it?' Harry asked curiously, looking at the time turner in Ron's hands.

'Well .. i ... uhhm ... ' she stuttered going very red.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Come on mate,' Ron said waving the timeturner in Harry's face. 'Would you change your parents death, Snape hearing the profecy making you 'the chosen one', what would you do?'

Harry looked up at his best friend, now lost in thought. What would he go back and change. He watched Ron swing the timeturn from side to side, almost hypnotising ... almost like he was falling into a deap deap sleep ...

xXxXxXxXx

'Potter!'

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. Putting on his glasses he jumped up to the roof.

'GET AWAY FROM ME' Harry screamed, then hearing laughter, he looked back to the 'montser' to find Malfoy standing behind it roaring with laughter, wand at his side.

'Alright, Potter?' He smirked and through something at his head. 'New i would get you someday! About bloody time aswell!' he laughed.

Harry looked at the thing thrown at his head. Even though Harry isn't usually scared of spiders, he jumped up and moved away from it.

Harry looked slightly shocked. Then he look up.

Draco smirked. 'Dont tell me you forgot its Halloween, now come on we are setting of the prank for the Gryffindores. Don't worry we wont get your sisters, they are to hard to scare.'

Harry looked confused

'Oh nice gift from your parents, make sure you thank them for me' Malfoy smirked holding up a few buckets, some filled with treats, and other filled with real live worms.

Harry laughed. His father and Sirius always had a thing on making the room burst into laughter.

'Harry!' A talk, very pretty,red hair girl entered the room. She kissed Harry.

'Hey Jane' Malfoy said as the two kissed.

Hello, Malfoy.' she smiled pulling away slightly.

'Want me to leave the room?' Malfoy laughed watching the couple

Harry smirked, arm in arm with this atractive girl.

'Come on lets set up the pranks now?

'No remember that list we made up ... fun things to do when out shopping? Lets try a few of them out today on our Hogsmede trip'

Jane laughed.

Malfoy Smirked, rubbing his hands together.

The trio, Harry, Jane, and Malfoy, walked to the gates of Hogwarts, smirking, with a few things in their bags.

'OK, what shop should we try first?

'Uhmm ... How about ... oh Madim Malkins, there are quit a few people in their right now'

The trio walked into the shops, and each went into a changing room.

After waiting a few minutes, Jane yelled out as loud as she could ...

'OI THERE IS NO TOILET PAPER HERE!'

After a few mutterings, and hushed voices Harry yelled out himself ...

'HEY THERE IS NONE HERE EITHER!'

'THIS SUCKS WHAT SORTA TOILETS ARE THESE!' yelled the voice of Malfoy shortly later.

Leaving there 'Buisness' which was simple made of plastic, or of water the trio hurried out of the shope quickly, making sure no-one would notice who they were.

The second they all left the store the burst out in laughter. After waiting a few minutes they heard the screams of a witch who had stumbled across the 'gift' that had been left for her.

'OH MY GOSH!' Jane fell to the ground disguised as a pretty, younge, blonde witch.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Several people moved closer to her, and others mutter to people standing next to them.

'THE VOICE'S WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Harry waved his wand, and a few songs came out of the tip, singing a few Halloween related tunes.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and left her on the ground, as she started to giggle.

She got up a huge grin on her face.

She walked over and looked around for someone, asking a few random people for help, those who had all seen her on the ground before. Everyone turned and walked away, untill the owner of the store came out.

'Do you need help with something?' she asked politely.

'WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' she faked crying and ran off, leaving the woman looking very confused.

She highfived Malfoy and smirked, as she saw Harry had walked into a potions shop.

'MY EYES I'VE LOST MY EYES!'

The scream carried through the streets.

The sound of screaming witches could also be heard, as they 'found Harry's eyes', or as they had found a two fake eyes. The shop was quickly emptied, and Harry ran out, laughing so hard.

Harry changed his face back to normal. 'What now?' he smirked

**[I would like to thank a miss** **Danielle aka tonks for helping me edit this chapter and my friend Tegan, for putting the things to do at kmart blog on her bebo, which turned into the things to do at hogsmeade D**


	2. You know what this party needs

'What now?'

'Theres never anything to do around here'

'Yeah truth and dares are so last year, spin the wand is old, theres nothing else to do though .. '

Many sighs of boredom as someone pulled out there wand. Well there is nothing better to do is there? You try living in a room full of bored people, you will die from the boredom!

'Everyone in a circle.'

People moved to form a circle. Jane spun the wand and it went around and around the circle finaly stoping.

'OK, Jess, your dare is to .. '

A few moments of silence, several yawns, and alot of boredness.

'Set of a bunch of Weasley Wizarding Weezes fireworks during breakfast?' Someone sujested half heartedly

'Anyone got a better idea?'

More sighs of boredom.

'This is soooooo lame .. '

Jane spun the wand and it landed on Harry.

'OK, Harry i dare you to make the class room a swimming pool tomorow, and blame it on a Gryffindor.'

A few people smirked, and Harry laughed. 'Deal! I'd use ANY excuse to get a Gryffindor in trouble' he smirked.

Harry spun the wand and it landed on Draco.

'Draco i dare you to declare your undying love for ... Ron Weasley .. infront of the intire school at breakfast tomorow ... ' The person who said this remained slightly hidden as she said the dare for Draco.

'WHAT!' Draco jumped up looking shocked.

'No backouts, you know what happens to a quitter don't you?'

Malfoy looked like he would hurl, or hurl something at the person who said the dare.

'Game Over.' Malfoy got up and walked away, and everyone sighed in boredom once again.

Jane sat in Harrys lap, saying ideas of thing to amuse them.

'OK, Im out of ideas .. ' she sighed after several moments.

'We all up all night people?'

'If we can find something to do ... '

'Dont wanna sit around here in boredom now do we?'

'Lets have a race?' someone suggested twirling their broom around.

'How about .. we uhm ... we could .. '

Many people were yawning.

'PICKLES DANCING IN THE RAIN!'

'But rain is wet.'

'I thought rain was water?'

'Hey Killa?'

'Yeah?' answered Kayla Jane.

Many more yawning, and sighs of boredom went around the room.

'I LIKE TO RUN AROUND IN MY UNDERWEAR FOR NO REASON AT ALL!' Killa's friend replied.

People stared.

'Who was that?' A few people muttered looking around the room, to see who was talking to Kayla Jane.

No-one answered.

'KJ, where is Harry gone?'

'In my pants' she replied as she look around for something to do.

Several people turned to look at KJ. A few people laughed.

'Oh, like usual. Well where do you put your favourite toy every night?'

'In my pants.' KJ smirked slightly.

'I thought you had a boyfriend? Where is he, now and every night?' she smirked

'In my pants.' Kayla grinned.

Many outbreaks of giggling.

'Aaaah thought so.'

KJ sat down and put her hand infront her face. 'Wouldn't it be cool to have a mouth on your hand?'

'Yeah!' Several people laughed. A few of the surrounding people started to walk off to bed.

'It's like .. ' she gave a quick glance around the room, then moved her hand down towards her belt area.

Everyone burst out in laughter.

'Yeah now thats a talent!'

'A HANDY TALENT!'

KJ pretended to make-out with her hand. More people laughed. She got up and walked over and put her hand on someones shoulder. The girls eye widened in shock and she ran off in laughter.

'ATTACK OF THE HAND! RUN!' She took out her wand waved it and drew a mouth on her hand, and started to chace people around with it.

'Yeah babes thats a handy talent now isn't it?'

'Yes, Very handy!' she winked.

Everyone was laughing so hard.

'POLE DANCER!'

Everyone laughed harder as they turned to see someone start swinging on a metal pole they were sitting on. He fell off it and burst into laughter.

'OK, I dare someone to mix sugar, pepper and salt to there pumkin juice!.'

Someone waved there wand, and four packets of sugar, four packets of salt, and four packets of pepper apeared. He opened it and poor the packets into his pumkin juice.

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!'

He started to drink it. A few people were chearing him on.

'You know he is going to be sick.'

'No he will be fine.'

'Gross much?'

He continued to drink it untill the goblet was empty. Everyone stared at him.

'What it was nice, untill it got to the bottom, then it was salty.'

Several people shook there heads, while the others roared around in laughter.

'You know what this party needs ... firewhiskey'

Many people smirked.

**[Thanks to my friends for telling me the dares they played at school [[even tho i was away TT-TT saying in my pants after ever sentence [[tho they did do it the next day when i was there yay ! and the drink with suga salt and peper .. well my friend drank coke with 4 sugas and for salts hehe .. and deidara, from naruto for the mouth on the hand idea D **


	3. Under the infulence of firewhiskey

As people roared their aproval to firewhiskey, a few more people went to bed, and others started to chant for the party to start up.

'PARTY'

'PARTY'

'PARTY!!!'

Several people waved their wands, and the room was decorated in green and silver, more then it usually is I mean. Green and silver confeti fell from the roof, and a a few 'anti Gryffindor' signs were covering the wall. As the decorations were put up, a few people slipped out to grab some 'Party Stuff.'

'This is going to be a fun night .. '

Everyone agreed. Someone waved there wand and music started blaring out of the speakers of a WWN. The radio was turned full blast and music flooded the school grounds. A chain of silver and green hung from the roof, dangling infront of Malfoy's face as he talked to a bunch of people.

As people started to come back with firewhiskey, the hyperness started to kick in.

'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

Malfoy jumped out of the way as someone grabbed the chain and swung around the room on it. Everyone laughed and cheared her on. Several magical and non-magical creatures were all over the place, and a bunch of people were racing them, playing with them, or riding them.

'FIRE'

Someone waved their wand and a fire apeared.

'WATER!'

A pool?

'PEOPLE!'

Everyone stared.

'What?'

Several people started jumping into the pool wearing bikinis.

'What all the girls are wearing it' Luke said innocently as he waved his wand and apeared wearing a pink bikini. He shook his head and dived into the pool as everyone laughed at him.

'HEY THATS MINE!' Tegan spoke up.

'Oh calm down, Tegz.' KJ laughed, diving into the pool herself.

'HE IS WEARING MY BIKINI! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GRAB MY BRA AND WEAR THAT AGAIN!'

Everyone burst out in laughter.

'FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIGHT!'

Cake, drinks, lollies, Pumkin Pasties, and much more started to fly around the room, hitting people at random. A kitten walked into the room, and noticed the mess, then ran for his life.

'MONKEY GIRL!'

KJ threw a kick at Jordan, but he caught her foot before she could kick him. She fell to the ground, hitting her head on the wall and bursting out in laughter.

'Are you OK?'

She laughed harder as Jordan gave her a hand up.

'YOU WILL PAY!'

She started to chase Jordan around the room, still laughing but not throwing many more kicks at him.

Someone had grabbed some cake and shoved it into someones face. The guy grabbed cake himself and started to chase his sister around the room.

'CAKE FIGHT'

The group ran away from the cake fight, and watch the brother and sister shove cake into eachothers faces, everyone laughing so much.

As the hyperness ran down, the drinking of firewhiskey sped up. More people were drinking more, and if they were that stupid without firewhiskey, imagin how they will be under the influence of firewhiskey ...

They all ran around the room, running up the walls .. and up too roofs.

'A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!' KJ asked as she hang from a chain, high up on the roof.

Steph grabbed a matress and shoved it under where KJ dangled from the roof.

'Just fall down!'

KJ jumped onto the matress, only to fly right back up the the roof. She laughed and kept jumping down.

'THIS IS FUN!'

As she jumped off she started to run around in circles. A few people watched her, and others started to take turn to jump on the matress. As people jumped, flipped, and done many tricks, KJ ran around in a circle. Around, and around, and around, and around, and around, just hearing about it is enough to make you dizzy. The people watching her started to loose intrest, and she stopped running, and she started to stagger around the room, half drunk, all dizzy. People laughed at her, as she staggered to the matress, and started jumping again.

'UP AND DOWN AND IN AND OUT!.'

A few people sniggered. People laughed as she did one last jump and jumped of the matress landing like a cat.

'I CAN FLY!'

She jumped back onto the matress and started to jump. Higher and higher and higher and higher.

'IM A PARROT I CAN FLY!'

She did one last jump, and as she was in the air she jumped away from the matress, and across the room.

'I CAN FLY! I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!'

And she did fly, she flew right into a wall with a loud smack.

'Ow .. '

Everyone laughed at her as she got up and staggered around the room, now slightly drunk, slightly dizzy, and with a huge headache from the wall.

'BRAIN DEAD!'

'BUT I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN DO I? I DON'T KNOW, WHAT'S A BRAIN?'

A few people smirked.

**[Well none of my friends or me got drunk but as you can guess, we did most of the things here, the cake fight between my friend and his sister, me kicking 'Monkey girl' AND HE CAUGHT ME AND I LANDED RIGHT ON MY BUTT ! nd i laughed hehe, i think he stole my drink or something or other .. i dunno P oh and yes my friend [[boyfriend at the time ROFL ! wore my best friends bra, just before we went bowling D **


	4. still a little tipsy

A bunch of the Slytherins looked pale and sick as they came down to breakfast, a few had even stayed in bed. KJ was as hyper as ever as she sat talking to her best friend, Kelly. Both were still a slight bit drunk, but Kelly was much more so.

'I'm going out with Dean now.' Giggled Kelly.

'DEWD! HE IS IN GRYFFINDOR, MEANING OF LIMITS TO A SLYTHERIN!' Kj replied shocked to hear her best friend say she had fallen for a Gryffindor student.

She laughed and staggered away from the breakfast table. 'Lalalala'

A bunch of people stared at her as she started to sing.

'Weeeeeeee!' She twirled around the room, and staggered up to where Dumbledore sat watching her with curiousity.

Every head turned to face her.

'How long does it take to cook the chicken?'

A bnuch of people giggled. Dumbledore smiled at her.

Kelly looked at Dumbledores long white hair and beard. Her eyes widened. 'SANTA CLAUSE!' She climbed over the table and sat down on Dumbldores lap.

'I'VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL SANTA I REALLY HAVE!' She fluttered her eyelashes and looked up to Dumbledore with puppy dog eyes.

Snape got up and grabbed Kelly and dragged her away from Dumbledore.

'NO, WAIT, NO BAD ELF, I HAVEN'T TOLD SANTA WHAT I WANTED YET!' She started to sob as she was dragged off.

Everyone was laughing so hard, and KJ was crying with laughter, however Harry and jane looked at eachother. Would she rat them all out for their little 'parrty' they had the night before.

'SILENCE!' Snape and Kelly re-entered the room and walked straight over to Harry, Malfoy and Jane. They gulped. Busted.

'It apears that Kelly has been drinking, and drinking heavily at that.'

Harry turned at muttered something in Janes ear, she giggled and then focused all her attention on Snape. Janes eyes wouldn't move away from Snapes, and suddenly Snapes hair started to change colour.

'Sorry to interupt you sir, but i just have to say pink is so your colour' Jane winked and smirked as everyone who was still watching, with was practically the whole hall, burst into laughter.

Snapes eyes widened in shock as he relised his hair was bright pink.

'Bout, i think your right, sticking to the Slytherin colour green IS much better.' She grinned as his hair turned green. 'Or even purple, bout how about we don't try that today.' She winked then laughed.

Snapes eyes widened in shock. She stared right into Janes eyes, she had to behind this. He tried reading her mind but got nothing about anything he wished he know.

Jane stared right back, using Occlemency againts Snape. 'You know what, that dress is not you .. ' she looked him up with mild curiousity in her eyes, as he apeared in a very lacy, pink dress.

KJ walked up to Snape and tapped him in his shoulder. 'The only way your hair is going to change to your... ahem natrual colour is if you use mrs skowers all clean hair spray' She smirked.

Jane and all the other Slytherins, and many people from other houses burst out in laughter. They laughed so hard they cried. Kelly staggered as she tried to stand up.

'Sir .. i feel ..' Kelly was sick all over the floor.

'EEEEEEEEEEEW!' Many people pulled faces.

'CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!' KJ got down and pretended to slirp it up.

People looked like they would be sick as KJ stood up once more and grinned.

Mcgonagall walked over to the two girls and gave them a peircing stare. In a manner that you would think they commited murder she spoke. 'My office, now!'

KJ giggled and helped her friend to walk off the Mcgonagal's office. Kelly looked as though she would be sick again, and KJ was grinning. As she got to the doors of the great hall, she looked back to the students and bowed.

'THANK-YOU FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT AUDIENCE!' KJ blew kisses and walked off leaving the hall to explode with more laughter.

'Sir, your a pretty girl' Jane smiled batting her eyelashes.

Snape looked like he would kill, as he pulled out his wand and changed his clothes back to normal, as the hall roared with laughter. Jane smiled innocently at Snape, who glared at her.

'You know the little saying we have, we use anyones to make jokes.' Harry said under his breath as Malfoy and Jane smirked.

They all smiled at Snape, then went back to finish their breakfast.

After a few Gryffindores had finished, the started to walked past the Slytherin table.

'DON'T SLIP!' Harry yelled out as Ron walked by them.

Ron glared at them, and continued walking, and ofcourse he slipped, he slipped right in the pile of ..

'EEEEEEEEEEW YOUR COVERED IN PUKE!'

Several people back away, as Ron looked like he would be sick. He glared at the Slytherins then ran off.

'WE WARNED YOU!'

[[**you guess my friends gave me the idea for this chapter by doing more stupid stuff? WRONG ! thanks to my great online friend kelly for helping me work on this chapter .. 'CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE !' haha great idea hun , **


	5. it's just sherbet

'If i quiz is quizical, the what is a test?' KJ smirked as she sat down for dinner that night.

Kelly burst out in laughter. 'A TESTICAL!'

A few listening Slytherins laughed.

'OK OK!' Kelly smiled. 'This woman walks up to a man in a bar and signals her hands so he can bring his face close to hers, she runs her fingers through his hair and asks "are you the manager " he says "No, would you like me to send him a message" and she sticks 2 of her fingers in his mouth allowing him to suck on them, she says "Yes, tell him theres no fucking toilet paper".'

The table burts out in laughter, and Kelly smirked.

'You two are in such good moods **for** people who almost got expelled?' Jane smiled at the two girls.

'YEAH!'

'She only gave us a week of detention, Kelly for disrupting the hall, and me for tormenting Snape, i wish i did know who really did that to him, i'd wanna thank them.' KJ smiled as Kelly nodded.

Jane smiled sweetly, before making a start on her dinner.

'Last night was way to fun, we HAVE to do it again soon.' KJ grinned.

'SHERBET!'

'WOOOO!'

KJ grabbed a bag of it and poored some into her mouth. She started to foam at the mouth, sherbet started to drip to the ground. Jordan said something that made her laugh so hard more sherbet fell from her mouth.

'SHE'S HAVING A FIT!'

Everyone was laughing, a few looked discusted.

KJ swallowed the little she had left. 'GUESS WHAT! I SWALLOW!'

The Slytherins roared with laughter. A few guys smirked.

'OF COURSE WE ALREADY KNEW THAT FROM EXPEREINCE!'

More laughter.

'Yeah babes, i know.' KJ winked. 'You like it, bring it.' She motioned him to come.

The guy just stood there, while his friends roared with laughter.

'Looks like you win'

KJ smirked. 'I always do .. ' She started to grab a few of her lollies and started to eat them. She shared a few with her friend Natasha, as Kelly was no where to be seen.

Both the girls were soon jumping up and down, very hyper.

'MY HANDS ARE COVERED WITH SOMETHING STICKY AND WHITE!' KJ got alot of stares but she just laughed. 'SHERBET!'

A few people laughed.

**[As you guess, i did the thing with the sherbet GO ME P, and my friend tegz told me the jokes in the first chapter D HOPE YOU LIKE !!**


	6. a few pranks for Dursley's

During the holidays Harry spent them in some muggle town, visiting his aunt, uncle and cousin.

Harry had been listening to a few Slytherins that spent there times with muggles, and was planning on pranking his brain dead cousin with a joke he had heard.

'OI BRAINDEAD OAF!'

'Don't call me that!' Dudley made a fist.

'I gotta question even you can answer. Would you do Michael Jackson for his car?

Dudley thought about it .. 'No?'

'Hmmm, what about his money?' Harry smirked.

'No, I have money ..' He looked confused.

'Well what would you do him for? Nothing?'

'Yeah, nothing ..' Dudley's face was pink from thinking about what Harry was trying to do.

Harry laughed and walked off, leaving himconfused.** [[Get the joke? -smirks-**

The next morning the Dursleys left the house leaving only the potters there. Harry snuck into Dudley's room, to make a few changes.

Entering the room, he waved his wand making the furnature and the walls turn pink. He opened Dudley's cupboard, and changed all his clothes, making them pink and lacey. Not much, but was the only thing he could thing of for now.

Harry left this room, and entered his aunt and uncles room. He waved his wand, and made durt apear all over the place, durt only a wand would be able to remove. Again not much, but all he could think of.

After the dursleys arrived, they sat down for dinner[none of them going into their rooms yet well everyone but Harry did, Harry wasn't hungry.

After everyone had started dinner, Harry crouched low, waiting for the right time to let of, his .. surprise. After everyone had settled Harry let a few mice run free, Harry's aunt petunia was the first to spot them, and she screamed and jumped onto her chair, As the others were distracted, Harry waved his wand, and the food on the table were changed, the food full of cocoroaches. Harry smirked, before going back upstairs to pack for the trip back to Hogwarts.

**[[Yeah, i know my storys have been getting short, and boring, not as funny, hmm right now all the males -cough cough- in our group are at camp right now, maybe when they get back i will have more ideas, and yes the little joke Harry pulled at the begining of the chapter, my friend pulled on my brother ! YAY! hope you all got the joke -evil laugh-**


	7. A canoe ride to remember

Harry sat around the lake waiting for the others, Jane sat beside him. She sighed of boredom.

'I'm going they are taking to long ..' Harry got up and dusted himself off.

'Okay then ..' Jane smiled a little to sweetly and watched Harry walk off. 'Just a few more minutes ..' Jane checked her watch. The others were only a small bit late, as they had all met at Hagrids hut. Before they had planned on going out of Hogwarts, they all had to be informed about the 'rules'. Rules were pafetic.

'YO!' Tegan walked over to Jane and sat behind her.

'Hiya!' Jane smiled, then started to watch the others walk over to them, Hagrid in the lead.

'Everyone, in ya boats now.'

The group started to split up, Tegan, Hermione and another two Gryffindor girls were put in the same boat.

'I wonder if the crocodile Jane and Harry dumped in here is still around.' Tegan smirked.

The others exchanged worried glances, knowing Harry and Jane would indead have done such a thing.

As the other three started to row away from Hogwarts, Tegan, unnoticed by the others, started banging her foot on the boats foot, making it feel and sound like something was bumping them from underneith.

The girls screamed, thinking it was the crocodile.

'Oh calm down, im sure it is just the water!' Jane roled her eyes at the worried girls, all huddled together.

'THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO CHECK!'

'Fine.' Jane leaned over the side of the boat. 'SHIT IT'S GOT ME!' Jane tumbled over the edge of the boat, and held on to the side, tipping the boat over. The three girls jumped onto the top of the canoe, as Tegan fell under the surface of the water. Red reached the surface of the water, making the other girls scream more, they were scared into tears.

Tegan hid under the canoe, where she was able to breath. She laughed as the other three screamed.

'HAGRID FIND HAGRID! WHERE ARE OUR WANDS!'

Tegan smirked and pocketed the wands she had 'Borrowed' from the others.

After more screaming, more tears, and about fifteen minutes, Tegan swam out of her hiding place, and floated up to the top, her face still under water, floating as though she was dead.

'LOOK!'

The girls screamed even more as the body floated over to their direction. They huddled closer, crying, hearts pounding with fear. The body floated even closer, bumping the side of the canoe. As they screaming was replaced by sobs, Tegan jumped up and grabbed the girl closest to the egde. The girls screamed louder as she fell into the lake.

'Boo.'

The girls looked at Tegan horrified, then that quickly turned to anger.

'ARE YOU STUPID! YOU GAVE US ALL HEART ATTACKS!'

Tegan smirked, threw them back there wands, and started to swim back to the cabins they were staying at, where a few others had started to arrive.

**[[Hehe, thanks to my friend Tegan, who told me stories about her camping trips, more of the stories she told me will be worked into this fanfiction very soon, oh and just after submiting the other chapter, one of my friends that had gone to camp came online on msn oooh well, i haven't gotten more stories from them yet, so maybe they will give me more ideas when i see them next, ENJOY THE STORY!'**


	8. Cabin haunting

As she climbed out of the water, a few Gryffindors laughed.

'AWWW! POOR TEGAN, GET PUSHED OUT THE BOAT?'

As the other people in her canoe climbed over to them, looks of shock on there faces still, the girl Tegan had pulled into the water, Jessie, still soaking wet. The people tormenting Tegan stop and looked at the others confused looks on their faces.

Tegan grabbed her things out of the canoe, magically dried them off, and walked into the cabin she was staying in, the others walking behind her. At one in the morning, the guys in the other room were being to load to speak.

'You know what brooke told me! She said that the graveyards on this place, the people in them were .. MURDERED!' Jessie had a look of horror on her face, As she said this, a woman screaming could be heard in the distance. The screaming grew louder, followed by a roar of a tiger. [[They were near a zoo, but had forgotton this small detail.

The girls screamed, and even Tegan looked slightly scared. She walked out to see what was making the noice. As she left, something dark and red was smeared across the window, as the girls screamed Hermione tried to shoosh them.

'Tegan just left, it is probably her.'

Tegan screamed and started banging on the door.

A harsh voice, that could not be mistaken for Tegans voice came out of the dark.

'Come with me ...'

The girls screamed louder, and moved far away from the door, Jessie locking it shut before hiding.

Tegan was slambed againts the window, as more dark red substance was sprayed onto the window. Tegan fell slowling down, leaving a huge streak through the 'bood' on the window. Hiding down low, Tegan high fived Brooke, as they both silently laughed.

Brooke is a Gryffindor, so no-one would suspect she helped out a Slytherin. Brooke started to walk back to her cabin, and Tegan lay under the window, slowly falling asleep.

Tegan woke up at around three am. She magiced a mirror, she had leaves in her hair, rings under her eyes, her eyeliner was super smudged, she looked ... dead. Smirked she tapped the mirror with her wand, making it disapear, and made her way to the door. She unlocked it with magic and slipped under one of the girls bed. She started bumping the wall with her foot, making the noice loud so it would wake up the girls.

The girl who was sleeping on the bed Tegan was hiding under woke up and went over to wake the others. 'Wake up, Jessie, I think i hear something.'

Jessie moaned and woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up. 'Wake up Hermione.'

The girl went to wake Hermione up, as Jessie started to search for her wand, it was gone, she had forgoten where she put the wands after all the drama of the night before.

'It was probably the wind, go back to sleep.' Hermione whispered.

The tapping continued. Hermione sat up. 'It's under the bed'

Tegan started to crawl out rom under the bed. She spoked in a cold, emotionless, voice. 'Didn't bother go help me ...' She slowly got to her feet, her face super pale, fake blood dripping down from her mouth, a rope tied around her neck.

She stumbled forward, as the girls screamed, and Hermiome looked shocked.

'Could have ... been ... hurt ... could .. killed ..' She spoke in the same dead voice. 'Could have been real .. dead .. hurt .. eaten .. you ... pay ..'

The girls screamed and left the room, Hermione walked after them, and after they were a slight distance away Tegan burst out in laughter.

**[[you guess it, my friend Tegan did this, but less dramatic, she simply got some art work she did, where the paint wasn't dry on it .. and stuck it to the window making it look like blood, however someone turned on the light and spotted it was her hehe GO TURTLES, TURTLES RULE xD**


	9. Ah come this way 'Mrs' Malfoy

It wasn't just the girls having fun with pranks, the guys did the night after..

'Yeah! Hermione told me there was this muggle mad man going around killing people using this thing called a chainsaw!

'Yeah, amd i hear he has taken a liking to people he thinks are magical.' Harry roled his eyes, overhearing the convosation Ron Weasley was having.

Ron's eyes widened in shock. 'NO!'

Harry walked over to Malfoy and laughed.

'Hmm .. you know what, we should prank them.' Harry waved his wand. A chainsaw apeared as though out of nowhere. 'How bout we scared a few Gryffindors to death then?'

Malfoy laughed. Harry smirked and hid the chainsaw in their tent.

After everyone had gone to sleep, Harry snuck out of his cabin, wearing pitch black clothes, and thanks to magic, his hair was lying flat, down his face. [Hot Emo Harry XD

As he walked, a few twigs on the ground had snapped. Harry heard a few voices inside the tents. Picking up some sticks, he snapped them in half, making loud enough noice so the people could hear him. Snapping a few more, Harry could hear the worried voices of those in the cabins, as they wonder who was outside. Harry walked far away, but not so far they couldn't hear him.

'I'm not screaming like a girl!' Malfoy walked out from behind a tree, but remained hidden in the dark.

'One .. Two ..' Harry started up the chainsaw.' Three ..'

Malfoy let out a shrill scream, and said in the best 'Girl voice' he could do. 'HEEEEEEEELP!'

Malfoy started running to the camp site. Harry followed him, then stoped to put a cut in a tree with the chainsaw. The sound it made againts the wood, made alot of people think it was use on 'The poor innocent girl'.

'OK. now this is taking it too far!'

Harry laughed, and waved his wand, making Malfoy turn into ... a pretty younge lady 3

Malfoy glared, as Harry pushed Malfoy onto a tent. The people inside it swore, and ran out before they could be squished. Seeing the body on the tent, the ran away, as the screams reached the cabins the girls were in, the boys were sooned joined by them.

Stumbling out of bed, rubbing there eyes, they turned to look at the body on the tent. Screaming, they turned and ran off slamming the doors of their cabins behind them.

Harry silently laughed as he watched Malfoy lay on the tent. Everyone started to flee the scene, but their was only a short amount of time before someone got a teacher, and Malfoy realised this. He started to twitch, making sure someone saw movement.

'SHE'S ALIVE! SOMEONE HELP!'

The people running, started to croud around her, looking worried. Malfoy gave a gasping breath, then stopped moving at all. Girls were in their friends arms, tears streaking down their faces, Hermione was in Rons arms, looking scared for her life, but noone seemed to have the guts to help out the 'Poor innocent victem'. But they were about to learn who the real victoms around here were.

After everyone had believe the girl to be dead, they stood in silent watching, as Dumbledore walked over to the scence. Trouble, Dumbldore would put an end to this prank, but maybe ... he would fall for the prank.

Malfoy started to twitch, started to move around as though he was having a fit. Fake foam poored rom his mouth. As more screams filled the cold, dark night, 'She' jumped up and started moving towards the students. They all screamed and moved off. The girl/Malfoy, grabbed a person at random and the foam started to drip onto her neck. Malfoy bared his fangs, but they weren't his, they were fake vampire teeth, that had been found in the muggle prank section at Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. [Yes Fred and George had managed to start it, they had to use a different location due to money[[as Harry wasn't entered into the triwizarding tornement so couldn't give him the winnings, but they still went on with Weasley's Wizarding Weezes.

Seeing the teeth, more people screamed, a few pulled out their wands in a desperate attempt to help the girl, who had nearly fainted due to fright.

'Come with me, Mrs Malfoy' Dumbldore chuckled, as he grabbed Draco's hand, and led him up to his office.

'Was _That_ Draco!'

Everyone laughed, picturing Draco wearing womans clothing.

Draco's high heels clucked as he walked toward Dumbledores office, he knew he was about to be punished but he still laughed, and so did the many people, seeing Draco dressed like he was, in a bright red dress, with his hair brushed out, making it look longer then it usually is. Still wearing his fangs he looked ... quite ... HOT! And a few guys that did not recognise the face would agree.

Malfoy walked out of Dumbledores office not long after, to find a few guys staring at him. He muttered something then walked off, he really wanted to change back to a guy, aaaaaaah the things he does for the love of pranks.

'Hi there, you seem to be new, need anyone to show you around.'

'I'm NOT new.'

'Oh then we need to get to know eachother better, i know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me, so lets learn a little more about eachother, Y'know, without everyone around ...'

Dracos eyes widened. A guy, a GUY! Was flirting with me!?ME!. A really hot guy at that .. no wait ... A GUY IS FLIRTING WITH ME! GAH I NEED HELP!

Draco lost himself in thought, he couldn't help but to stare at the guy, snapping out of his thoughts he took a running started and headed for his common room.

**[[ As you have guessed, i have been running out of prank joke and pary ideas, i got the idea by my friend jake [-cough- Hot! -cough- as during art today he was telling my friend about this guy, he had broke a few twigs to scare the people inside the tent he was camping in, and started a chainsaw to give the people a heart attack, so thanks to him for telling me that story, without it i would have never written this chapter 3 ... if anyone has any ideas i would love to hear them .. i have been ringged out, i have no ideas left TT-TT .. oh well, i shall get more soon :D**


	10. A flight around the school

'OK, a race around the school, anyone interested?'

Everyone looked away, the last person who raced Harry around the school was still living it down. Stupid bets.

'Come on, you are all chickens now? Maybe i'll have some lunch then?' Harry waited for someone to accept his challange. As usual no-one did. 'Oh well .. if no-one wants a slave ..' Harry smirked as the others started to whisper to their friends, still no-one steped up. Harry walked out and desided to pick on a few Gryffindores, and the first one he met was Ginny Weasley.

'OI WEASLE GIRL!'

Ginny moaned and turned to face Harry. 'And what do _you_ want?'

'A race, around the school, cause we all know im the best rider, and well .. smashing a baby Gryffin would be oh so fun.'

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away.'

'So _everyone _is a chicken shit now' Harry started to walk away.

'Who said i was chicken? I'm getting my broom' Ginny smirked and went to grab her broom.

'Ah, you would think the blood traitor would know to use magic.'

She did use magic, but not the way Harry expected it. Ginny magnified her voice so it could be heard all over the school and made an announcement. 'Ginny versus Harry, a flight around the school. Wanna see Harry get his face shoved in dung, meet on the qudditch pitch in five minutes.'

Harry was shocked at what he heard, but quickly hid his shock and summoned his broom to the pitch.

Harry turned to Ginny when she came back 'Lets make this interesting, i loose i get my face shoved in dung, if i win i get _you!_ Thats right i get you as my slave!'

Ginny opened her laughed. 'No deal. If i loose, you get me, if i win, i get you as my servent, for a whole month!'

Harry smirked, she would never win, and when Harry won, he would make Ginny's life a living hell.

'Oh i'll win this time, and if i don't i'll tell him to stuff it' Ginny mounted her broom, waved to her friends and few over to Harry.

'ON THREE, ONE TWO ... THREE!' Ginny flew of as she said the last number. Harry waited at the start, talking and laughing to his friends, and after waiting a bit then he took of at full speed. In no time he had caught up to Ginny and no sooner he was infront of her.

Ginny sighed, she was loosing, but she would not loose. She urgered her broom to go faster, and she sped up, soon to be inline with Harry once more. Soon Ginny had taken the lead, leaving Harry not so far behind her.

**[[So sorry i have not been updating, i had wrote two chapters to use as the next one but i had no idea which one to post, alot i have been very busy lately, you know with school, drawingz, and i spent the weekend out, and just been busy with personal stuff, i have not had much of a chance to update this story as often as before, i will still be updating it, but it might take a bit longer to ... now the idea above was writen out of random desprate .. there is going to be a year ten slave day at our school soon, we buy a year ten and they are our slave, we can make them do almost anything and everything, i am hoping to pick up a few ideas from that ... HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY, HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT THE SLAVE SHOULD BE MAED TO DO OR WEAR PLEASE REVEIW !! **


	11. The Baby of Hogwarts

Harry threw his broom down to the ground in anger. Swearing he turned to face Ginny. 'Well to bad for me, there won't be no slaves, pity pity' Harry smirked.

'Oh trust me, i wouldn't back down if i were you, don't you remember the last person that broke a deal with me, aaaaaaah sweet memories, but the poor boy will never be the same again ..' Ginny smirked.

Harry grumbled. 'FINE THEN!'

'Gooooooood baby .. well you don't look like much of a baby now do you? No of course not ..' Ginny smirked as though she had something evil planned out.

On and as you guessed, breakfast the next day wasn't normal, no not the slightest.

Harry walked into the great hall. Everyone turned to face him, bursting out in laughter. Who can blame them, it's not everyday that the star Slytherin qudditch player was dressed like a baby to breakast. Yes like a baby, with nappy, dummy, and bib to go.

Ginny laughed and high-fived her boyfriend as Harry walked over to her.

'I'm taking this of after breakfast'

'But ovcourse, you don't wanna get your good baby clothes all dirty while your doing the chores i have planned for you' Ginny smirked as Harry looked confused. 'Let's just say that the hippogriffs miss you' She laughed and walked away from the breakfast table.

Harry wattled away, being very unfumfortable in the outfit he was in.

'What next, will she have me in flippers!?!' Harry slammed his bag down on the table making everyone jump.

Harry guessed right, before the other job Ginny had set up, Harry was put into flippers, and a diving suit for lunch. After lunch however they were put to use. Harry had to jump into the lake and kiss the giant squid on the lips .. that is if you could find the lips. After much protesting and pushing into the lake, Harry did as he told, and came back up to have ago at everyone that was laughing.

'Trust me, Harry' Ginny was leaning againts a wall her arms folded, looking as pretty as ever. 'You haven't seen the start of it yet during go and change into a cow suit, and you will find out your next dare later .. '

**[[And so will you, i have an idea for the next chapter, which will be posted as soon as it is complete, i did not update this story as soon as possible as i was banned of it untill i had cleaned my room, and i have been busy/not at home so unable to do it .. sorry !! **

**Don't worry i'm sure the next chapter will make up for it, no it is not brilliant, but good enough to get a laugh out of i :)**

**The story above was pure my imagination :O I missed the slave day, however i know about one thing that was done, that will be the idea of the next chapter, however if you have anymore ideas to do please let me know, please review, i love hearing from people telling me they like/hate my story .. i would love to hear ideas so please let me know if you have any .. wow i talk alot so ima let you go ... BAAAAAAAAIZ !!**


	12. A very crappy job

'Whats this for?' Harry looked at the plastic spoon that Ginny had handed her.

Ginny smirked. 'Lets just say if you break it you will need to use your hands.'

Ginny and Harry walk to the hippogriffs pin Harry looking like he wish to die before he found out the next 'chore' he had to do. He was out of his cow clothes and was wearing the oldest clothes he had on him, as Ginny had told him he will be getting .. dirty.

'Clean up the hippogriff droppings using nothing but your spoon.'

'Excuse me?' Harry must have heard wrong.

'Clean up the hippogriff droppings using nothing but your spoon.'

Harry couldn't believe his ears, even more he couldn't believe why he was doing this, why didn't he just quit and do the punishment that Ginny had threatened his with earlier on. Sighing Harry got on his knees and started the job. It nearly mad him sick doing this, the reched, coughed and spluttered.

Ginny looked up from the magazine she was reading._ I am being a little.. i mean the smell of the crap is getting to me, i'm going to call it quits._ Ginny though to herself.

'Harry?'

'What now?!? Im already your slave do you have to torture me aswell!! This is to much, I wouldn't have gone this far myself, and you know what kind of person i am! This is just ... cruel!!'

Ginny looked hurt. 'Yes i know .. i mean I'm sorry .. you can go inside and clean yourself up now.

Harry didn't move, he was looking surprise that Ginny had said she was sorry. He was expecting her to say shut up and get back to work or something.

Harry got up, sweat dripping down his face, he walked closer to Ginny, looking sick, and still a bit surprised, not about the fact she had said sorry, but more about the fact he had said what he did .. if he had one he would have done this to Ginny if the thought had crossed his mind. But Harry wasn't the one to tell the truth .. aslong as he got his own way .. no matter how he gets it .. aslong as he does he is happy, and he could'nt be Happier then every now, he had a perfect life ..

_Almost perfect there is one thing missing .. _Harry thought looking down at his feet.

Similar thoughts were going through Ginny's head. She was also shocked about what Harry said, and the fact that she had said sorry, it was not like her at all, Harry was a born enime, they never got along, maybe there was a reason for that, who knows.

_Maybe i should start being nicer to Harry i mean i do ..._

**[[Gotta keep you waiting, yes this chapter isn't very funny, but i had a last second though :D, I hope you like it, please reveiw, if you like it tell me why if you hate it .. well it only makes me better you saying what you dont like about it, next chapter will be up soon, and yes two of the year tens were made by the ag teacher to clean out of ag pot up with tea spoons, unfortunately i was once againt absent [[Ima good girl a good girl i tell yaz :D and missed seeing it, but alot of people there missed it to and there are picture proof so oooooooooh well .. ENJOY !**


	13. a new meaning to falling in love

_Love him .. _Ginny looked up.

Harry was still close to Ginny, he looked up and met her gaze. Harry was very dirty, and smelt very heavily of the hippogriff poo. The two moved slightly closed. Was Harry feeling hatred? All he wanted to do was grab Ginny and ...

_He looks like he wants to murder me .. maybe i should have called it quits ages ago .. _Ginny's heart was pounding, she was wondering what would happen next, would Harry ever forgive her for what she did ... ?

Harry looked at Ginny, still going even closer, he was half expecting her to back away, but she didn't move an inch. Harry moved closer, the same look in his eye, would he hurt Ginny?

The two were less then an inch apart, what was Harry planning on doing to her? Hurt her, put a spell on her, what?

Harry moved closer to Ginny untill their lips touched.

Ginny was shocked and moved back slightly. She stumbed and both her and Harry fell into a pile of the hippogriff mess.

'Eew, eww eww eww eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!' Ginny jumped up. 'Groooooss!'

Harry mumbled something under his breath. Ginny heard him and turned to face him, wondering why he kissed her.

Ginny looket Harry up and down and burst out in laughter. Harry looked absoluteltly _riddiculous!_

'Oh haha very funny. But we _both_ look the same!' Harry got to his feet.

Ginny giggled. 'Yes, i know we ish looking de same.' She sniffed and pulled a face. 'And smelling the same, come on let's go get cleaned up.'

They both started to walk away, laughing at their stupidity.

**[[Yes another muchly short chapter, i sorry they seem to be so short, luckly the last guy i kissed we were in his house so this didn't happen to me :L lucky moi , please review, tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas, i would love them :) yes this story is slowly coming to an end, but i will update it when i get an idea so it might never finish :D. hope you likey??**

**xxParrotxx **


	14. The stink of dung never goes away

'Ginny? Ginny?' Malfoy looked disgusted as Harry and Ginny walked in hand in hand, still not cleaned up yet.

Everyone was muttering under their breaths, but mostly about the smell that had been brought into the room.

'Better choice then a Granger don't you agree?' Harry smirked as Malfoy went red.

Ginny and Harry walked away to get cleaned up.

xXxXxXx

Ginny sat down with Harry, they had stayed up all night talking on a way to get Hermione and Draco back for tormenting them, aaaaaaand doing ... other stuff.

'Okay, so we will tell them to meet up with us, and then we will .. uhm ...'

'No idea, we will work it out when we are there.'

'Okay then, see you there' Harry pecked Ginny and went of to find Malfoy.

'Oi Malfoy!' 'Your _girlfriend _wants to see you!'

Malfoy groaned, by girlfriend Harry usually ment Crabbe or Goyle. He got up and started to walk away, knowing where to meet them.

Harry smirked, and a few minutes later started to follow Malfoy. He met up with Ginny on the way who nodded and walked with him.

As they got their they saw to their disbelief Hermione and Draco hand in hand, kissing.

As Draco pulled away from her he smirked. 'Can you believe it has been a year since we were last here doing the very same thing.'

Hermione blushed.

'So it's alright for you two to be together, but not for us!' Ginny jumped out from behind the rock they were hiding behind. She had her wand out, and looked angrier then Harry had ever seen her.

'Ginny .. ' Harry walked up to her and took hold of her wand arm before she could do something she will regret.

Ginny seemed to calm down at his touch, and lowered her wand.

Hermione and Draco looked shocked.

'Hey, Harry, remember how much we laughed when we fell into that pile?' She pointed behind Hermione's head.

Harry tried to keep a straight face, knowing what was coming next.

'Yeah, lets pass on the happiness, shall we?'

And before Hermione and Draco could move, they were both in the same pile that Harry and Ginny were in less then twenty-four hours ago.

**[[Lame much i know, BUT I'M OUT OF IDEAS !! TT-TT, tis thanks** **to a ****Amy The Random Queen**  
**for giving me the Draco/Hermione idea, once again i am out of ideas, got any tell me :D, Please tell me if you liked it, or if not how to make the story better,**

**-Parrot flies away-**

**hehe x3! **


	15. I thought you liked your 'Spa Treatment'

Malfoy had fled the scene and went to find Pansy. Romour was they where going out, and Hermione could be seen very upset in the Gryffindor common room.

There was a new trio in town. As Harry started hanging with Ron Weasley, and also with Hermione. They spoke and realised how much they had in common, and how much they all wanted to get payback on Malfoy.

'Hmm, the pranks you did on us were pretty mean, lets go meany for Malfoy!' Ginny was sitting on the arm of the chair harry was on, as they tried to think of a wayto get back at Malfoy, and for good messure, Pansy.

'Okay, how bout we put itching powder in all their beds.'

'Fred and George did that once didn't they?'

'Yeah, I think we need something more original, something they wont expect.'

'They are planning their own little payback i heard. Mouthwash didn't like the dung.'

Ginny and Harry laughed remembering his face when they pushed the couple into the pile.

Hermione humphed.

'Oh sorry, we thought you would love the .. .erm .. spa treatment' Ginny smiled innocently

Hermione glared at her.

Ginny giggled. 'Harry, help me ! She is looking at me funny!'

Hermione hid her nose under a book once more.

'Ah, you in your books!

The others turned away from her, and continued to talk about how to get back at Malfoy.

'How about, we give them make-overs, make the girls so pretty! **(Well Pansy would take ALOT more then make-up to make her a pretty boy :P)**

'Or we could ... uhm ...'

'I'll find out how he is trying to get us back, and we can use that againts him, he wouldn't expect that, would he?'

They smirked. They were going to give Malfoy a day he would remember.

**[[Yes I know it was another muchly short chapter, that didn't have alot of humour to it, but i am out of ideas, as i am using most things that have happened to me or my friends to write this story, i am on holidays aswell, so i am not on the computer 24/7 as usual, well i has not been having anything really funny happen to my friends or me, so i wrote this chapter,, sorta like a filler, i know this chapter wasn't very funny, but more humour in the future !! WHAT IS THE MOST EMBARRESING THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU??? please reveiw :P **


	16. Malfoy Makeover

**(If you had Malfoy tied to a chair what would you do?)**

KJ entered the room, her eyes bright green. She spotted Malfoy, and out of nowhere i vine grabbed him and tied him to the chair he sat on. KJ walked over to him and smiled. 'Harry wants to see you' She giggled and walked off.

Harry and Ginny walked into the room, Harry carrying a camera, Ginny smiling, hiding something behind his back.

Ginny smiled innocently, before forcing a pink dress over his head. After the dress was on, she started with his pink make-up, then of course, pink nail pollish.

Harry kept recording it all, laughing silently as he did.

Ginny stuffed a long blonde wig onto his head, before doing his toe nails a nice sparkly pink colour.

Ginny pulled out her wand. 'This is for years of torture !'

She waved her wand and Harrys hair grew to shoulder lenght.

She giggled and tried again. She tugged at the wig but it wouldn't budge. 'There all that should last untill he finds someone powerful enough to break the spell!'

'Yeah ands it's not like he is going to go to dumbledore for help.'

Harry burst out in laughter as Ginny pulled out some stuff from her bag, and started to wax his legs.

After the make-over session was done they both left Malfoy tied up in the chair. And he was looking maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad !

Swinging the camera around they both entered the common room.

Everyone laughed at Harry's hair, so he went upstairs to try and fix it up, however how much he tried it wouldn't go back to normal. Harry styled his hair to make it look more boy-ish then went back to see Ginny showing everyone the pictures, and the tape.

Harry chuckled as Ginny walked over to him and hugged him.

'Your stupid hairstyle won't go'

Ginny giggled. 'Not for a while, tis pay back for the years of hell from before!'

**[[Okay i got this idea from a roleplay i was doing earlier with my online friend, so this chapter is thankx to steph 3 and voldemort/Chris --- though in that roleplay we put him ina pink tu-tu and alos waxed every bit of hair of him, BYE BYE EMO FRINDGE HAHA ! glad it only roleplay cause that 'Emo' frindge made him look hot ;) ... Guys have you ever had a friend put make-up on you?? Girls have you ever had a haircut while you were sleeping? I have tried tp put make-up on my friend, and one even said that he thought my lipgloss smelt nice when i got it onto him !! Fun! ;;;; hoping you is liking the story so far D**

**Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! **


	17. All for a kiss

'No!'

'Please!'

'Come on, KJ!'

'Your the only one that can morph here!'

'Just go undercover as a guy, flirt with him, and see if you can get him to kiss you! Just make sure you get it on tape!'

'NO WAY!'

'Payback for him dumping you infront of the whole school!'

KJ's eyes went red. 'Deal ... '

KJ morphed, changing her hair short, spikey, black with red tips, she changed her body parts to make them guys, although nothing that would be hidden under her pants were changed. She gave herself one green eye, and one blue eye.

'Okay, now everyone will think your with the durmstrang people, they arrive tonight, make sure you get his attention, flirt with him, kiss him, take a picture, make sure people are watching, and so on, go on now!'

XxXxXxX

Ginny and the morphed KJ were having a whispered arguement as they walked down to dinner that night, no-one seeed to notice that KJ wasn't there, as she has missed out on a million dinners thanks to detention.

KJ walked over and sat between Harry and Malfoy. Harry simply hated sitting at the slytherin table, but he always liked talking to KJ.

'That seet is for KJ..' Harry started

The guy wink, changing his eye red, then back to normal, Harry stared at him in shock, the him was a her, and the her was KJ, and the KJ was a shim .. or something ..

'Didn't you here me!'

'Oh give it up, Potter!' Malfoy glared at Harry. 'Your _girlfriend_ is probably in detention once more, the little slut!'

KJ clentched her first under the table, but covered up her anger with a chuckle.

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' He shook KJ's hand.'

'Uhm, My name is ..'

He was cut of by Dumbledore standing up.

Harry coughed, and KJ gave a slight nod.

Dumbledore welcomed the guests, and explained why they were there. Though KJ, and Malfoy were deap into talk, insulting Harry, Ginny, "Mudbloods" and even Dumbledore.

After dinner, the coupled laughed and walked upstairs to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy didn't seem to noticed that 'he' wasn't supposed to be there.

'Twins, we are the perfect match!' KJ laughed.

'Except that we are both guys, ovcourse.' Malfoy smirked

KJ winked, but it wasn't a normal wink, it seemed to say 'Who cares about sex, unless it is the one you do in the bed'

Malfoy stared at him/her looking confused.

KJ lent in and kissed him, knowing that everyone was looking at them. As she slipped his tounge into Malfoys mouth, she almost forgot about the picture.

After taking the picture, she continued the kiss,not wanting to break apart, wanting to relive the memories from when they had once dated.

'YOU FILTHY CHEATING SCUM!' YOUR CHEETING ON ME, AND WITH A GUY!' Pansy looked stunned, she had been watching since the start, but only then seemed to have the courage to speak.

Malfoy seemed to snap back to reality. 'Hmm, maybe it is because you look like so much of a guy that i didn't know the difference.' He snapped. 'And it kissed me!'

'Oh, like i couldn't see what happened!' She stormed out of the Slytherin common room.

KJ started into Malfoys eyes, as to say sorry i took this to far.

He stared back, the kiss, the emotion, it all reminded him of ..

'KJ .. ' He spoke the last word out loud, though everyone was busy talking loudly about the kiss, they didn't seem to hear.

She thought she had been busted.

'Uhm, its .. uhm .. Dudley!' She said saying the first name that came to mind. She turned and ran out of the room.

Malfoy caught up to her, just outside the Gryffindor common room.

'Let me in, i need to see KJ.'

KJ started at him, he stare back, it was like he was saying, games up i know you are KJ.

She entered through the portrait of the fat lady, and closed it quickly, before Malfoy could enter.

'Get it .. '

A voice came from the dark. KJ threw the camera into the direction of the voice, before running off to her bed.

[[**Well i had just watched 'Shes the man' a few nights ago, and thought i should turn it into a chapter, and vola, this chapter was born! xD**

please reviewz, and sayz if you has any ideas please!

**and no, none of my friends change sex's to kiss someone LOL!**


	18. This sweet taste like you

Harry and Ginny sat together, after a visit to hogsmead.

Harry had brought all the sweets he could carry. Chocolate frogs, Berty botts every flavoured beans, licorish wands, packets of droobles, every sweet you could imagin!

Harry opened a packet of Berty Botts every flavoured beans, and started to share them with Ginny.

'Strawberry?'

Ginny handed Harry one.

He popped it into his mouth and pulled a face. '... Earwax ..' he spat the rest of it out.

Ginny giggled and as she did placed a boogie flavoured one in Harry's pile.

Harry picked this first up, and placed it into his mouth, he gagged, spat the sweet into the fire and washed his mouth out.

'Aww, be glad it wasn't vomit flavoured.'

'YOU WOULDN'T!'

'Of course not, there is none here.' Ginny smiled innocently, popping a pinkish bean into her mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes, and continued eating the sweets, but this time more cautiously.

Harry waved the last nice flavoured bean in Ginny's face. She pinched it and popped it into her mouth.

'Hey, that was mine.'

'Come get it.'

Harry kissed Ginny, steeling the sweet as he did.

'Hey, that was my sweet'

'Mmm, this sweet taste like you!'

Ginny rolled her eyes, and got a start on the chocolate frogs.

**[[Short i know, and not as funny as my other chapters, but i was desperate,, and i am out of ideas, and please do give me a break, i have wrote seventeen other chapters, all with alot of humour in them,,, these holidays have been boring for me, so nothing exciting to write about there,**

**got any ideas, has something funny happened to you or your friends lately, please please reveiw, i will work in any ideas you have**

**PLEASE REVEIW AS I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTILL SOMEONE REVIEWS IT, I WANT TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY, AS I USE TO GET A REVIEW A CHAPTER, BUT NOW I DONT GET PEOPLE REVEIWING,,, I WONT START THE NEXT CHAPTER, UNTILL ONE PERSON REVIEWS, AND IF ONLY ONE PERSON IS READING THIS STORY ,, ILL BE GLAD TO WRITE IT FOR THEM :D **


	19. Sit boy

'Sit boy!'

Harry fell to the ground, making a few people change the way they were walking.

'Role over!'

He rolled, almost knocking a girl of their feet.

Harry and Ginny entered class.

'Now today i want you call to turn your goblets of water into wine' The proffesor smiled and walked over to Harry. 'Harry, please demontrate for us.'

Harry pulled out his wand, this spell would be so easy ...

'Sit boy .. ' It was so low, that Harry barely heard it, but he sat, and his spell went wrong, making the goblet of water poor over the proffesors head.

The class burst out in laughter.

'Never again ..' Harry muttered. He would do almost ANYTHING to amuse the class.

When he was made to demontrate all the spells they had learnt that year as a punishment, again he heard the words .. 'Sit boy...'

Harry didn't sit.

'I'll give ya a scooby snack!'

He sat. And once again his spell went wrong, and he sent the poor poor professor flying into the air.

'Roll over .. '

He rolled, knocking the person next to him over.

Ginny smirked, she liked her new pet. She laughed as she thought this, and then started on her work, smirking.

**[[I know, i haven't been updating as much, but i have had no ideas to tell truth,,, and don't you have to be in a happy mood to write a humour story? . and no, i wont be updating as much, due to personal reason, and no i am NOT abandoning this story please reveiw,, then i should start to work on the next chapter **

**KijoOumu xxx**


	20. Just a lil swim

Jordan came up and pushed KJ into the pool.

'OIYA!' KJ laughed and swam to the other side of the pool.

A few people got a ball and started to play with it, throwing it around the pool.

KJ stole it and held it tightly to her as she was attacked by everyone trying to get the ball back.

Everyone was having so much fun, hitting eachother with pool noodles, laughing and joking around.

KJ picked up a small orange thing floating in the water. 'Hey its a water balloon' she laughed slightly.

Later on she had it on her finger and was saying it was a muchly tiny condom.

'HEY!' She went up to the guy, who's pocket the water balloon fell out of.

'Its a teeny tiny condom!' KJ smirked.

'Hey thats mine!'

KJ burst out in laughter. Her friend heard and said, 'How small is he?'

KJ laughed harder at this.

Later on, it had started to break.

'Hey my condom broke!'

KJ laughed, and took it of, leaving a small ring if it on her finger.

'AH its cutting my cerculation off!' she said after a small while, after much more chasing her friends around in the pool...

**[[Wow is this the shortest chapter i have wrote so far or what!,, I had so much fun when i actually did this,, No not alot of humour, but more fun then i have had in a while ) **


	21. two old guitars and a water gun

KJ laughed as she watched everyone look so confused about the muggle equipment that had been brough into the Slytherin common room.

'And what is this?'

Jordan picked up two, very old looking, guitars.

'It's a guitar, you strum the cords to make music.' Harry laughed.

'Hmmm' Jordan started to strum the chords, and a loud screaching sound filled the room. Everyone covered their ears, wincing in pain.

Jordan kept strumming untill one of the chords broke. 'Grrr...' He picked up the other guitar and started to strum once more. People kept their ears covered, and many people had even left the common room.

He kept strumming, untill another chord broke. He clentched his fist, and continued to strum. More strings broke, untill finally there was one left.

'Hey, you tried to make me look bad didn't you? You told me wrong!' He grabbed the guitar and hit Harry over the head, breaking the final string.

A few people laughed. I guess guitars weren't ment for hogwarts.

'Hey whats this?'

Harry walked over to where everyone was crowed. 'Thats a water gun!' Harry laughed.

'Gun? What is a _gun?_'

Harry didn't answer, he was planning on showing everyone what a water gun was later that night.

XxXxXxX

During dinner that night, Harry entered the great hall with his hands hidden under his cloak, obviously holding something.

'What you got there, Harry?' Jane had asked curiously.

'Oh just this.' He pulled out the water gun, and soaked her. A few people started to back away from Harry, and he started to chase them around, soaking them as he went.

Harry soaked most of his house, untill the water gun was empty.

Harry laughed seeing he was one of the only Slytherins to be 100 percent dry.

'Oh you know what, Potter, you will pay!' A dripping wet Ginny walked up to Harry. She waved her wand, conjuring up a bucket, 'Agumenti..' The bucket filled with water.

'Oh no you don't!' Harry started to run, but before he could get far enough he had the bucket of water poored over his head.

'Oh you little ... ' Harry turned around, slipping in the water, and started to chase Ginny, laughing.

More students had desided they wanted payback, and copied Ginny. Soon half of the hall was chasing everyone around with buckets of water, and before long the whole school was soaked.

'Looks like a wet t-shirt contest...'

**[[Okay i got bored, so yeah, i said before i wasn't going to work on this fanfiction untill someone reviewed, but am i not writing this story more for me? I hope you do like reading this story though,, and keep your eyes open for more stories i shall be writing, inbetween chapters of this story ovcourse , ... i plan to started working on another story, with a few chapters in it, though i will be updating this story, so once again, i am bored. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY .. even though here it is only 6-30pm :P**


	22. A computer Malfunction

Okay, with no more guitars, no more water guns, what next? Of course, a computer!

Harry spent a few nights fixing a computer to work, it was harder then it usually would have be due to all the magic stopping it from working. Harry had placed a few charms on it, and put it together, slowly it became.. ALIVE! Dun dun duuuuuuuun!

Harry spent a ngiht browsing around on the internet, which had "Magically apeared". He found a few good sites, and a few weird ones at that. Getting bored he started hitting random keys to see what would come up, "adfwjejk, hshgiu, gky, adhewgm," you get the idea, well one of the things she typed was 'MSN' and what came up, other then a site to dowload an instant messaging chat, called MSN.

'Msn...Hmmm...Email... now what?' He said to himself, thinking. 'Hmm, that site before, it said i need an email...'

name:

Harry tried a few, none of them working.

Hmm how about...

Argg, finally

Login: Quidditch-star-potter

Hmmm... Profile:

_Harry. started to browse around on this site, finding alot of things that would interest him._

_Friend search? Hmmm, Ginny Weasley._

_A few bebo pages for Ginny came up._

_Ginny you love alot of bebo's..._

_Harry browsed through the bebos, "Adding" them as friends. He found a few for Ron, a few for almost everyone at Hogwarts! He even found a few as "Lord Voldemort" Whoever that was._

_'RAWR!'_

_Kj snuck up on Harry, making him jump throough the roof._

_'Shit, KJ you scared the hell out of me!'_

_KJ grinned. 'Whats that! Whos "Lord Voldemort"?'_

_'No idea...'_

_Harry thought intill a few memories came to mind, memories that he had never knew before._

_Harry shook them out of his mind, as a screen popped up on the computer._

_Harry clicked the accept button._

_Another screen popped up._

_Hermione Granger says:_

_Hello, Harry._

_Hermione granger says: How are you?_

_Harry Potter says: Err, Hey Hermione, get a computer working in the common room did you?_

_Hermione Granger says: LOL, yeah, sure, common room, if you call my room that :P_

_Harry Potter says: I thought you were asleep? It's 1am!_

_Hermione Granger says: Not here, we have time difference, here it is only 4-03pm :L_

_Harry Potter says: Time difference? From here to the common room?_

_Hermione Granger says: Oh haha_

_Harry Potter says: Your a fake! Your not the real Hermione!_

_Hermione Granger says: omg, you taker your rp seriously don't you?_

_Harry Potter says: rp?_

_Hermione Granger says: Roleplay, i know i am a fake, as hermione is a fictional character._

_Harry Potter says: Hermione is real!_

_Hermione Granger says: Sure she is. -laughs-_

_Harry Potter says: She is in her common room sleeping now!_

_Hermione Granger says: And Lord Voldemort is in my room -rolls eyes-_

_Harry Potter says: Well who is Lord Voldemort then?_

_Hermione Granger says: OMFG!_

_Hermione Granger says: You rp a Harry Potter and don't even know who lord voldemort is!_

_Hermione Granger says: He is a dark wizard, one of the worst out there! He has tried to kill you like a million times already!_

_Ron Weasley has been added to the convo._

_Harry Potter says: Ron! This person is trying to be a Hermione! She's a fake!_

_Hermione Granger says: Ron, tell him who lord Voldemort is_

_Ron Weasley says: Wow some Harry roleplayer.._

_Ron Weasley says: Lord Voldemort is the dark lord trying to kill you. DUH!_

_Harry Potter says: YOU ARE ALL FAKES!_

_Harry closed the convo._

_Another friend request popped up, Harry accepted._

_The Dark Lord says: Well well well, who do we have here -smirks-_

_Harry Potter says: I'm Harry Potter_

_The Dark Lord says: I know that, Harry_

_Harry Potter says: Then why did you ask :S_

_The Dark Lord says: Now isn't the time to be smart, not when i have the power to kill you!_

_Harry Potter says: I am on a computer, you cannot kill me through it!_

_The Dark Lord says: You sound like a terrible HPRP_

_The Dark Lord apears to be offline._

_Lord Voldemort? The Dark Lord? The... TIMETURNER!_

Harry picked up the time turner that he had always owned. He turned it around to the day that he had interfeared with Voldemort being born, maybe he was living a different life, where the people online were simply fakes trying to be him, and the friends he had, the pranks he pulls, maybe he doesn't have the parents he has now in the other world.

Harry apeared, he saw himself pull of his cloak. The real Harry picked up the cloak, and hid under it, waiting for the right moment to strike.

'Three ... two ... one...'

Harry stunned the other Harry and waited for everything to go on normal before waking him up.

_Everything would finally be back to normal..._

**[Well the story is slowly coming to an end. I have wrote one more chapter, which i will post right after this one has been posted, and then that is that, the ending to my story, the long road has ended, but i should be working on more stories later on, but i would still like to know if you liked this chapter.. it got very tiring typing says: over and over again :L, well i haven't got alot to say today, but one last word ...**

**ByeGood:D**


	23. The final chapter

'Harry?'

'Huh?' Oh..' Harry pick up a book, looked at the cover, and through it aside.

'You alright? You seemed to space out on us then?' Hermione asked looknig slightly worried.

'Oh, No, I meen, ... Never better.' He smiled and pulled away the suitcase Ron was looking through, before he could find any "Personal Belongings"

He saw the time turner, picked it around, and ran his fingers through the chain.

'If you could change one thing what would it be...' Harry said in a low voice.

'I'd make me family rich' Ron layed back, relaxing in the chair he was in.

'Hmm, i'm not sure, maybe i would.. ' She went red and muttered something from which Harry could here only one word, Ron. Hermione would be with Ron, obviously they both liked eachother, and Ron would be rich. He hated being poor, and Harry could relate.

'You?'

Harry didn't answer, he simply winked and said 'Catch!'

He jumped up and ran away, laughing at the Bra that was now dangling off Ron's head.

Hermione squeeled and jumped to get it.

Ron stood up, and held the bra above his head, so Hermione couldn't reach it.

'HEY! GIVE IT BACK, ROOON!'

Ron laughed, running around, making sure Hermione couldn't get it. He ended up tripping over a book he had thrown across the room earlier, landing right on his butt.

Hermione couldn't stop in time and ended up falling into Ron's lap. She laughed and smiled up at him. 'Can i have my bra?'

'Can i have a kiss..' These words slipped from Ron's mouth, and his ears went bright red.

Hermione smiled, and leaned in slowly. She kissed him softly, and both smiled, so brightly, it was almost as bright as the moon.

Harry smiled, and watched his friends kiss. 'Finally...' He thought.

_If i could change one thing, what would it be?_

The time turner dangled in Harry's hand...

_Nothing. I am happy with the life have now, i go back and change this, and i get some great friends, but i end up loosing them, and getting the friends i origionally had. Go back and change one thing, it would end up like this, but he would be missing out on some great moments, memories, some great friends, and the great life he had now, he would have to wait longer just to be happy, if he ever would be. Sure. the pranks, the friends, his family, and everything, it was perfect, but it wasn't him, and he was even happier with the friends he has now, not the ones he made by changing time. And plus, in the other world... there was no amazng bouncing ferret. XD_

Harry smiled, gripping the timeturner tightly. It had all come to the end, but Harry couldn't be happier.

_If i could change one thing, what would it be?_

'Nothing...' Harry said under his breath, he quietly opened the window, and threw the timeturn into the lake, never to be seen again...

It was over, life was back to normal, except now, Harry had a few pranks to pull on Malfoy and his crew, that is if they all survived the war the he was in...

**[[ I would like to dedicate this story to the many friends that helped give me these ideas. I would also like to dedicate this to the memories of a boy called Kai. He was a good friend my friend had. He past on, and even though i did not know him, i know what his family and friends are going through. He might be gone phisically, but he will always be in the hearts of his friends and family, and even those who didn't know him. From what i heard he would have been a great friend to have. I am sorry for this loss, and i all wish for everyone to take a minute. Think about those you have loved and lost. Think about them, let them know that even though they are gone, they are still with you. Noone really dies unless you let them. Keep them in your heart, and their spirit will always live. I hope the people that are responcible for deaths of ANY innocent people get what they have coming to them. Kai shouldn't have died.**

**i do not know what else to say. It is hard to let your feelings out by typing. I hope that everyone reading this feels. i hope they take that minute to show respect. Never let anyone die. Keep them in your heart. I am sorry for everyone that has lost. Sometimes life throws these stuff at you. Don't hold back, let out your emotions. Scream, shout, laugh, cry, hit, hug, kiss, love, hate, live. Live life, laugh alot, kiss, love, learn, you never know whe life is going to end so make it worth while, and don't forget those you have lost while you do so. I dedicate this story to all of the people who have lost loved ones, that should not yet have gone. Keep them in your heart ,and they will always be with you. Love them like they are still here. Cry, like you did when they first left. Noone can get over someones death, especially someone that they have loved. Keep them with you, no matter how you do this. Make sure that you do not forget them. People say be strong, that you cant cry, that only those who are weak cry, well just cry your heart out, it is the best thing you can do. You cant do nothing else, just, cry.**

**I hope i can get a message through, even to just one person, don't torment those just cause they are different to you. Gangs, violence, death? You think that makes you tough? What if it was you? What if YOU had been the one killed? What if it was a family member or a friend. Leave the innocent out of your fights. They may be different, they may look and act different, but you will be surprised about how much you have in common. Everyone has feelings, just remember that, you dont like it when people hurt yours, so dont hurt theirs. A poor innocent child, or adult should not have to suffer for your mistake.**

**please take a moment of your life to remember those who you have loved.**

**Thank-you and goodbye.**


End file.
